Holiday Fun!
by Lanee
Summary: This is just a collection of times when Syaoran has to go through the holidays with Sakura. Every holiday, ill add a new chapter if i could. Enjoy! Added Thanksgiving! xD
1. Christmas Cheer

Hello! Just dropping by to spread some Christmas cheer!  
  
I think I'll do this fic for every holiday, or regular times (if I keep writing 'til then) And writing different....*ahem* situations that Syaoran has to go through. ^_^ and of course him being my favorite character, I would love to take this obligation very "cheerfully" , and its gonna be sooo fuN!!!!! *squeals*  
  
Please review this one! Because if it goes bad, and no one likes it, I'll probably delete it.  
  
This one is really done before Christmas, so enjoy!  
  
HOLDAY FUN!:  
  
Christmas Cheer:  
  
~~~~~  
  
SYAORAN"S POV~  
  
~~~~~  
  
I walked up to the huge house, where apparently, Tomoyo, no doubt had been working on. Almost slipping on some loose snow on the side of the street, I balanced presents under a big box of cookies.  
  
Ringing the doorbell, and at the same time, holding a ribbon hanging dangerously close to the snow, with my teeth, I was greeted by Nakaru, who was dragging Touya.  
  
Touya, very......erm......reddish, purplish, whatever you like, in the face, seemed to get redder when he saw me. Of course I LOVED to make people red in the face don't you? So I just HAD to, with no further ado, "accidentally" drop ALL of the presents I was holding. (mind you it was a LOT). And being so tired and bedraggled, I just had to humbly ask for Touya to pick up every single present and cookie crumb for me. What a perfect time it was for Sakura to come and greet me, and command Touya to clean up the mess for me. Wow..... I feel so special....  
  
I followed Sakura to the kitchen, where Tomoyo was frantically trying to cook a chicken, soup, bake cookies, make muffins and cupcakes, and wash the leftover dishes all at the same time. She was a ....mess.... and Sakura and I, feeling sorry, helped her with her toil and work.  
  
As soon as I put the last sparkling dish into the cupboard, Eriol dragged me over to the couch.  
  
"So." He hissed. "did you ask her yet?!"  
  
Me, feigning surprise, said,  
  
"Ask what? Ask who?"  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes, which seemed to send a chain reaction to Tomoyo who did the same.  
  
"ASK HER OUT FOR CHRISTMAS!"  
  
"why?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU ARE MADLY IN LOVE WITH HER, AND SHE WITH YOU, AND THAT YOU ARE SO STUPID THAT YOU DIDN'T ASK HER YET AND THAT IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!"  
  
The "Christmas" sort of came out like "Cwithmuth", because Sharp-eyed Tomoyo had seen Sakura walking into the room, and had stuffed a humongous cookie into Eriol's mouth. Sakura, completely oblivious to the obvious torture I was being given, sat next to me, smiled, and began to nip off a piece of reindeer.  
  
Eriol, raised his eyebrows until they were practically in his hair, and sort of "pointed" at Sakura's hand. Me, looking confused, must have really pissed him off, because he took my hand, and plunked it on Sakura's.  
  
Do you know how that must feel?! To have your own hand forced onto the person you absolutely never stop thinking about?!  
  
AWFUL!.....wait.......no....actually....it feels rather nice........no, VERY nice......  
  
I must thank that Eriol someday......  
  
Anyways, here I was with my hand wrapped around Sakura's, and she in turn, was munching away on a cookie, her eyes darting everywhere mine weren't. My face must have been red, because I was burning and sweating and burning and sweating...  
  
And Eriol was smiling.  
  
Ohhhh that smile......  
  
I wish I could rip his lips off of the face of the earth....  
  
Its not human......it must be evil!!!!  
  
I shakily grabbed a cookie, and began to munch in time with Sakura.  
  
But who would come but Touya.  
  
And he was not a very happy Touya. Oh no he wasn't. There were crumbs stuck to the front of his shirt, and some wrapping paper and tape around his face and legs.  
  
And to see him looking ferociously at my hand on Sakura's.  
  
I'm going to crawl up and die now.  
  
Sakura, FINALLY sensing some danger, quickly said,  
  
"Well then Syaoran, its so nice out,"  
  
I looked out through the window, and it was practically a blizzard.  
  
"Why don't we just take a little walk ey? Good....i...dea?"  
  
I nodded until my head almost fell off, and out we went.  
  
I had no choice this time, to take Sakura's hand on my own account. It was crazy. The snow was knee-deep, and the frightening look that Touya had put on his face, and plastered on the window, didn't make things any better.  
  
"SO! DO YOU THINK THIS CHRISTMAS IS GOING TO BE FUN?!" I screamed.  
  
"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" I Think Sakura "yelled" back.  
  
"I SAID, DO YOU THINK THIS CHRISTMAS IS GOING TO BE FUN!!!" I howled.  
  
"DID YOU SAY THIS RING MUST BE DONE INTO A BUN?! She screeched.  
  
"NO!" I practically broke my vocal chords in her ear.  
  
"I SAID!- OH NEVER MIND!" I tightened my grip on her hand.  
  
"HUH?! YOUR PEN LO SEVERS PINE?!"  
  
I turned, rolled my eyes, and yelled.  
  
"LETS GO BACK INSIDE!"  
  
Sakura, finally registering something correctly, nodded and we dragged our way back to the house.  
  
As soon as we reached the door, it was flung open, and a very ANGRY Onichan stood in our midst.  
  
"Sakura. Get. In. Side."  
  
Sakura, giving me a very apologetic look, scurried inside, avoiding eye contact with Touya. He in turn was staring needles into me. I kind of tried to dart by him, but of course, his large....erm...body was in the way.  
  
"So you're trying to get inside when you were so eager to get out." He said with a grin on his face.  
  
You know, I'm starting to really hate grins and smiles.  
  
"And you were so happily trying to spent some time with MY little sister hmm?  
  
I turned red, although I hope it didn't show throught eh muffler.  
  
"And do you want to spend some more time outside?"  
  
Touya smiled again.  
  
*shudder*  
  
"Only this time. Your alone."  
  
Oh no.  
  
I'm going to die. IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!  
  
I tried to look in the windows for Sakura. Touya, noticing this, immediately took advantage. Again.  
  
"So you're looking for Sakura to save you. Well not THIS TIME GAKI! BUAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
I think I really started to see fangs grow on Touya's teeth. Because this vampire was scaring me down.  
  
I took this chance by darting around the hysterically laughing Touya, and ran into the safety of the kitchen.  
  
"SYAORAN! DID HE DO ANYTHING TO YOU?!" Sakura ran to me, and did an impression of a bulldozer running over a helpless Syaoran.  
  
"No! It's ok. He just tried to leave me outside."  
  
Sakura froze.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have said that.  
  
"He what-?"  
  
"Never mind. It's okay Sakura. He's just trying to be protective over you. And I thi-"  
  
"ITS OK! ITS NOT OK! HE COULD HAVE MADE YOU CATCH PNEUMONIA! THEN HOW COULD YOU ASK ME OUT FOR CHRISTM-"  
  
Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh Syaoran....i didn't mean to say that.......its just something that I couldn't stop thinking about and I ....."  
  
I was so glad. I was so hysterically glad. So you know what I did? I kissed her. I KISSED HER!  
  
IM SO HAPPY! I THINK IM IN HAPPY-LAND!  
  
YAY YAY YAY!  
  
HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!  
  
GLAD GLAD GL-  
  
*stomp stomp?*  
  
Sakura's mouth sadly left mine.  
  
"oh..hello Onichan! I was doing...erm.........CPR?...."  
  
Touya turned red. Or purple. Again, it's your pick.  
  
"Y-Y-YOU KISSED THE GAKI?!"  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
I think I could jump for joy.  
  
"What did you just say.....?" Touya sort of leaned forward and almost literally stuck his nose in her face.  
  
Sakura pushed forward, so that they were nose to nose.  
  
"I don't think I have to say it again Touya. But if you would like to speak with me, I will have a talk in the kitchen."  
  
And at that, Sakura grabbed Touya's ear, and easily slid him along the floor into the kitchen.  
  
I breathed.  
  
"Yesssss!"  
  
Hissing "yessss" over and over again, I did some kind of victory dance, and began to jump around.  
  
=I KISSED her!! And Touya is getting a feedback! I LOVE CHRISTMAS! =  
  
~~~~~  
  
*SIGH*  
  
I ENDED IT SO WEIRDLY! (is that a word?) I should have made Syaoran ask Sakura out or something......  
  
Ah well. Next time maybe I will.......  
  
But please review this! I repeat, if it goes bad, and no one likes it, I'll delete it. Ok.  
  
'Til next time!  
  
*waves* 


	2. New Year's Day?

Hello! *waves* I'm back with some New Year with me!  
  
Now hmm....  
  
What do you think of the Rose Parade.  
  
What do you think of when you add CCS with the Rose Parade.  
  
What do you think of when you think of a ROMANTIC CCS Rose Parade.  
  
A COMPLETE LIL BLACK WOLF STORY!!  
  
^__________^  
  
its ok....  
  
I just had loads and loads of boba which has caused me to become dangerously hyper....  
  
Mmm~  
  
Boba...~  
  
*drooldrool*  
  
Oh!  
  
Your still there!  
  
Hehe well then, oon veeth dee shoow!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Holiday Fun! :  
  
New Year's Day??:  
  
~~~~~  
  
= ohmanohmanohmanohmanohmanohmanohmaaaaaan! =  
  
I skidded around a corner, checking my watch as I furiously wiped away sweat continually running down my face.  
  
I was late.  
  
Again.  
  
Do you ever wonder why I'm always late?!  
  
Well......  
  
I don't know!!!!  
  
Almost slipping on some leftover ice and snow, I finally reached Eriol's little apartment building.  
  
We had decided to meet there, because it was the closest to where the Rose Parade would start then any of our other houses. [AN: nonono, they don't own more and more houses.........just the houses between them that they have!.........Well.........of course Syaoran's really rich......and Sakura must have at least- you know what?! Never mind. Hehe......]  
  
I walked up the steps, my chest heaving in and out, and rang.  
  
The.  
  
Door bell.  
  
Big Mistake.  
  
I should've known I would do this!!  
  
I should've paid attention to what I was doing.  
  
But nooooo.  
  
Stupid alarm clock.......  
  
Tomoyo HATES the doorbell.  
  
Friends don't ring the doorbell.  
  
We do the "secret knock.  
  
And Tomoyo ALWAYS knows it's me even if I don't do either one.  
  
So whats the big deal?  
  
The door opened, and Tomoyo stood on the other side.  
  
Completely red in the face.  
  
"SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU KNOW THAT FRIENDS DON'T RING THE DOORBELL!"  
  
See? I stand proven correct.  
  
"AND YOU KNOW THAT WE DO THE SECRET KNOCK!"  
  
Proven correct a second time.  
  
"AND I KNEW IT WAS YOU RINGING BECAUSE YOU WERE LATE!"  
  
*dingdingding!* three hits smack in the middle for Sakura!  
  
I humbly bowed my head, and gave her really big, watery eyes. I stuck my lip out, and mumbled out "sorry" as cutely as I could.  
  
And Tomoyo smiled, hugged me, and let me in.  
  
You just have to have the right connections, push the right buttons, and you get anything you want.  
  
I smiled.  
  
In the front room, (If you want to call it that because it was so tiny,) Everyone was crowded in there waiting for me.  
  
"C'mon Sakura!" Eriol motioned.  
  
"We need to go inside "the room" all together!"  
  
Eriol kinda said "the room" in a really low voice and made it long like, the rooooooooom. And the rest was all high pitched. It sounded really......interesting.  
  
He ushered everyone one by one, and when he reached Syaoran, I saw him whisper something in his ear, while putting something small in his hand. That same ear turned bright red, and he stomped on Eriol's foot.  
  
Hey!  
  
That's my move!  
  
When Eriol came to me, he smiled, and just simply handed me a little package that said "Happy New Year Sakura!" and led me on. I walked down a big hallway, and I could hear Syaoran's feet 'clunk' down the hallway too.  
  
I wonder how all of this fits into such a tiny apartment.  
  
I walked.  
  
And walked.  
  
And walked.  
  
And walked.  
  
I think some magic was twisted into this little apartment of Eriol's. I think a LOT of magic was twisted into this apartment of Eriol's. PLENTY of magic. Plenty enough to decorate a huge room as big as a soccer field. Yesireeeeeee plenty.......  
  
We looked around.  
  
We gaped.  
  
We awed.  
  
We drooled. [AN: whoops, that's me drooling........I really miss that boba.........]  
  
The entire room was fun of brightly colored decorations, signs of HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! All over the place.  
  
And there was lace and ribbons. Ohh so many lace and ribbons. Tomoyo must have spent a lot of time at Eriol's apartment. Wait. That didn't sound right.......... This leaves me wondering. Not good.  
  
Eriol sat everyone down on big cushy chairs, sitting on one himself. [AN: just to let you know........Everyone counts as Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Yue, Kero, Spinel, and Ruby. Ok? Ok.]  
  
Kero looked around, tilting his head like a little puppy at me. He was confused. Weren't we all?  
  
Then, just as if a clock had gone off, Eriol got up.  
  
"Alright I guess all of you, except Tomoyo, are wondering what we're doing here, and why we're not at the Rose Parade."  
  
We all rolled our eyes and gave Eriol "the look".  
  
"Hehe....yes I'm right........and you are all wondering how I did this." He gestured the whole room with his hand.  
  
"Well, I decided that we would have something different for New Years. And telling Tomoyo, she gladly decided to help me."  
  
Tomoyo beamed.  
  
"After the Rose Parade, we're gonna have a party."  
  
Syaoran looked up.  
  
"wow.......the first time we had a party for New Years.....woopeee........"  
  
Eriol smiled. However he smiles, its always evil......  
  
"But it's not any ordinary party Syaoran. Oh no. Its gonna be way different."  
  
Syaoran turned his head, trying to look away from Eriol's smile. Yep we both agree. SATANIC!!!  
  
Then Eriol motioned everyone to get up, and said.  
  
"We have to have partners for the Rose Parade. I don't want Tomoyo to be by herself, because of her absence of magic, so I'll gladly choose her for mine. Not to mention the fact I'm dating the girl. "  
  
Tomoyo beamed again. But creepily, it was becoming more and more like Eriol's. They shouldn't spend TOO much time together.....  
  
"And Kero and Spinel will go together. Leaving Ruby with Yue."  
  
Eriol smiled.  
  
*SHUDDER*  
  
"Which leaves you two."  
  
In unison, we both turned every shade of red possible. Avoiding eye contact, I heard Syaoran stutter.  
  
"E-ERIOL! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD GIVE ME A BREAK TODAY!"  
  
"But I did dear descendant. I was going to make you guys do a FLOAT together, but Tomoyo spared you on that one."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
We were "snapped" back into the tiny front room of Eriol's apartment, and out we went. I walked side by side with Syaoran, trying to start a conversation. To bad he didn't have the same idea.  
  
"ohhhhh that Eriol. I wish I could RIP his head off."  
  
"So....Syaoran.......how are you doing.....?"  
  
"And after I RIP it off, I'll smash his body into powder........."  
  
"Syaoran.........hello???"  
  
"And them, I'll take the powder, and put it in some tea, and feed it to Tomoyo!!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Syaoran? HELLO!"  
  
I waved my hand in front of Syaoran's hysterically laughing face.  
  
"SYAORAN!!" I screamed a pitch so high, that it shattered this paper.  
  
Oh wait......  
  
This isn't paper......  
  
Never mind.  
  
It shattered your monitor.  
  
When we got to the street, it was already full of people who had slept over- night just to see the parade. Floats were already coming down, and horses with weird looking men on them passed by.  
  
Syaoran seemed to be in hysteria, darting in and out among the crowd, trying to find a person who was selling silly string. When he got one, he offered me a can, which I took.  
  
Then we got evil.  
  
Looking around, we spotted Tomoyo and Eriol making out in a dark corner, away from the parade and people.  
  
*BIG GRIN*  
  
First, we started on Eriol's car, which he had left, parked in a corner near to where they were....erm........kissing. Spraying the substance on the driver's and passenger seat, we took the windshield cover, and sprayed some inside. Then, giggling hysterically, I took a can, and sprayed a huge glob on Tomoyo's beloved camera.  
  
I know that it would probably mess it up, but she hadn't taped anything special on this one. I think. Maybe it was the one when Syaoran kissed me at Christmas. Oh well.....no need for that, I remember each scene as if it were one second ago.  
  
Blushing, which to Syaoran was no apparent reason, I got out of the car, and, giggling even more, whispered,  
  
"Do you want to scare them?" I pointed to the still kissing couple in the corner.  
  
Syaoran grinned. We were grinning and smiling a lot lately. And to think Syaoran hates them.......We crept up behind Eriol, who looked very content in his posture and situation. At the moment.  
  
We took a can of spray, and lightly sprayed some silly string in his hair, and the same time, getting ready to push him.  
  
Tomoyo screamed.  
  
Eriol turned and gasped. Or should I say growled? Whichever, Syaoran and I both began to make a run for it.  
  
It was so fun!  
  
Weaving in and out of the crowd, we ran in time with each other, turning back to check if our pursuers were still hot and angry. Giggling and laughing, we began to run far ahead, being more athletic then both Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Finding a small space, we broke down and laughed. And laughed. And laughed.  
  
I can't wait until they get into their car.  
  
Syaoran got up, wiping the tears, and looked at me. Those amber brown eyes.  
  
Stop Sakura!  
  
Naw.......  
  
Its ok......  
  
We got closer, and our lips almost touched.......almost........  
  
"AH HA!"  
  
"YOUR TURN NOW!"  
  
We turned to be sprayed full force by silly string and confetti.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!~ YOU SUCKERS!"  
  
Eriol fell to the floor laughing. Looking at each other, Syaoran and I started to laugh too.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"ALRIGHT! ITS OVER!"  
  
Kero flew over to me, smiling.  
  
"CAN WE GO TO THE PARTY NOW? HUH?! HUH?!?!?"  
  
I waved him away.  
  
"Ok ok.......wait.......let me get Syaoran. I have to walk back with him."  
  
Kero looked shocked.  
  
"ERIOL'S PARTNER RULE!"  
  
Kero sweatdropped.  
  
"aaaaalrighty then........"  
  
At The roooooooom, Eriol got up again, and began to speak.  
  
"We were going to play Mafia, and everything was good, but all we need is more people........first, we'll start with the food!"  
  
[AN: Mafia (For those who don't know), is a game when you have a deck of cards, I think the kings are the mafias, and there is a doctor, about 2 police, if you want, and some others. The rest are citizens......But the point of the game is to try and kill the mafias. There is one head person which was going to be Eriol, but I forgot there wasn't enough people. *anime sigh* oh well...... it would have been fun to write about..........]  
  
"YAAAAY!"  
  
Kero and Spinel began to fly to the food at warp speed. There was a flurry of gold and black, as the first table of food, wasn't a table of food anymore.  
  
We all laughed, and soon, everyone was full and merry.  
  
Eriol got up AGAIN, sort of groaning because of his full stomach.  
  
"Okay, we're gonna start off with some games that Tomoyo and I chose. But because there wasn't enough people for the first game, we decided to let you choose the first game."  
  
We started to yell off games. But Eriol only listened to what Tomoyo was saying.  
  
WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST CHOOSE IT BEFORE THEN?!  
  
Ah well.......  
  
We finally came upon Monopoly. Tomoyo thought it would be fun, and so the board was set.  
  
"Okay, I got Boardwalk then."  
  
"HEY! I was gonna get Boardwalk!"  
  
"Well, it's my turn, and my dog landed on it so I GOT IT!"  
  
*grumble mumble*  
  
"fine.......whatever........"  
  
"Alright my turn."  
  
*dinkdink rollrollroll* [AN: How am I suppose to make dice noises?!?!]  
  
"Hmmm.........okay I got the water works."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"I think I get $10 change."  
  
"Ten coming up."  
  
And so it went like that for about an hour. In the end, Syaoran won, being the most financial person in our group, and Kero lost his money first.  
  
Nothing scary happened yet. That Eriol and Tomoyo might have planned......  
  
The next game is musical chairs.  
  
I think I jinxed myself.  
  
We got chairs, and all the guardians turned into their human forms, including Yue, because it was easier to move without all these wings all over the place.  
  
........well.....Kero and Spinel don't have human forms, so they turned into their big forms, and sat like a human, but walked like a.........cat........yea......  
  
And so the music started. Walking around the chairs, I tried to concentrate on sitting my butt down as fast as I could without causing a bruise to appear up there.  
  
*music*  
  
*you knooooow that you looove meeeeeeeee*  
  
*You know that you want to taaake meeeeeeee into you aaaaarms*  
  
*Around and around the cherry treeeeeeeeee*  
  
= ohh I can just imagine Tomoyo choosing this one....... =  
  
*into the meeeeadooooooooooows*  
  
*theee beauty of your eeeeyyy-*  
  
"IT STOPPED!"  
  
It was a mass hysteria, as everyone tried to get a seat. Too bad. Haha Yue got out on the first try!  
  
He just got up, smirked, and stood to the side.  
  
The music started up again.  
  
*-yyyyeeeeeee [AN: its continuing from the last one!] *  
  
*So green and inviiiiteeeeeeeeeng*  
  
*waaaaaiting for meeeeeeeeee*  
  
*To come insiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide*  
  
*And I kn-*  
  
"AHHHH! I GOT THE ONE ON THE LEFT!!!"  
  
"NO! I GOT IT!"  
  
"NO I DID!"  
  
"no me."  
  
"me"  
  
"me"  
  
"me"  
  
"me"  
  
As you notice and look, Eriol and Syaoran are on one seat. Trying to get it. TOmoyo got up, and said.  
  
"Rock paper scissors!!!!"  
  
"........"  
  
"ok......."  
  
Eriol and Syaoran faced each other, and with their fists up, they did rock paper scissors.  
  
Guess who won?!?!?  
  
Thaaaats my boy.  
  
Yep. Syaoran won!  
  
= He is the best..... =  
  
SNAP OUTTA IT! Your in the middle of a game here Sakura......  
  
= I wish we got stuck together in one seat.........=  
  
The game continued.  
  
And guess what.  
  
My wish came true!  
  
Teehee.  
  
Uh oh. I'm going to feel guilty now!  
  
Rock paper scissors time.  
  
"Rock paper scissors."  
  
*both have scissors*  
  
"Rock paper scissors"  
  
"Both have rock*  
  
"Rock paper scissors!"  
  
*Both have paper*  
  
"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"  
  
*Both have paper again*  
  
"ROCK. PAPER. SCISSORS."  
  
*Both have rock*  
  
"CMON!! ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"  
  
*Both have paper again*  
  
"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!"  
  
*Both have scissors*  
  
Eriol walked between us.  
  
"Lets just say that it was a draw ok??"  
  
I sighed. Why did it keep doing that?!?!  
  
Then game continued.  
  
And guess who won?!  
  
Yours truly.  
  
I'm good. Uh huh. Oh yea. I'm good.  
  
The next game was M+M toss. We had to have a partner, and you have to sit on chairs opposite of each other. Throw an M+M into the other's mouth. You have to try to get the most in three minutes!  
  
And guess who had to be partners.  
  
Eriol insisted that the partners for the Rose Parade had to be partners for this.  
  
Me throwing food into Syoaran's mouth?!  
  
Oh please.  
  
Spare me.  
  
I'm supposed to do that when I get married to him.  
  
Whoops. Did I say WHEN I get married to him?  
  
I meant IF I get married to him.  
  
Of course.  
  
The game started.  
  
I was the one catching first. Trying to move my tongue to wherever Syaoran was throwing those M+Ms, I looked like a dog that just ate peanut butter. I looked at the side of my eye, and saw Kero throwing chocolate after chocolate into Spinel's mouth. It was all a blur. Seeing that, I made a desperate move to get at least one more M+M before the timer went off.  
  
All in all, I only got 9 in three minutes.  
  
Darn.  
  
Everyone else got 20 something. But Kero and Spinel got like 89.  
  
We switched partners, and Syaoran sat on the other side of me, looking determined to get as much chocolate as he could.  
  
He got 34. Much better then mine. Almost 4 times as much as mine. But of course Spinel and Kero won. They got 201. Wow.  
  
The next game was the balloon pop.  
  
The balloon pop is when you tie a small balloon to your ankle, and you have to try to pop everyone else's without popping yours.  
  
Eriol "announced" that we would have two rounds, and the last person standing with his/her balloon unpopped would win, and they would get the satisfaction of winning.  
  
Woopee.  
  
At least he could've bought some prizes.  
  
We started at Eriol's beginning yell, and the game began. I was grabbing Syaoran's shoulder trying to avoid his foot near mine, while I was trying to pop his small green balloon.  
  
Then Kero waded in, with a yellow balloon tied to his furry ankle, and popped both of ours with his two front feet!  
  
That's not fair!  
  
On the second round, Kero had to stay in his small form, with his balloon tied around his tiny leg. Hehehe......Syaoran and I easily popped it. Hehehehe.......  
  
In the end, Yue won. He glided around with a smug look on his face, and sort of rubbed it in on Ruby who got popped by Spinel for calling him Suppy.  
  
Then, Eriol said we were going to do a game that involves magic. Since Tomoyo didn't have any, he said she was just going to supervise.  
  
Then, Eriol muttered something, and the party room turned into a maze.  
  
Oh boy, I'm really looking forward to this. Oh boy.  
  
"Now. You all have to flare up your aura's as high as you can. Everyone has a different color, I know, and so you should be able to recognize who's who. All you have to do is be the first one to find your partner, and bring her or him back to the front of the maze. There will be no obstacles, but the maze is very big so you still must be careful. I have a signal her that you attach to you waist, so if anything happens, just press the button, and the maze will disappear. Have fun! Tomoyo and I will be walking around helping if we can. Or want."  
  
Eriol smiled.  
  
He flicked his hand, and everyone disappeared from my view. I guess he spread everyone out. Just great. *hint of sarcasm*  
  
I walked around a corner where the green was tangled up in vines. What a fun New Years, trying to find Syaoran in a huge maze. Yay.  
  
I came to a crossing where I could either go straight, right, or left. I felt a hint of green aura straight forward, so I kept walking that way. I could feel Syaoran getting closer and closer.........then it turned. And it was gone. Great. I think I'll just press the button right now.  
  
I turned right at another corner, and spotted Kero flying aimlessly around. He looked bored.  
  
"I cant find Spinel!" He whined.  
  
"I cant find Syaoran!" I whined back.  
  
Then, a black figure in the air whizzed by crying,  
  
"KERO KERO KERO KERO KERO KERO KERO"  
  
over and over again.  
  
Its Spinel.  
  
At least Kero found his partner. Now to find mine.  
  
I decided to use Spinel's idea, and I summoned the fly to put wings on my back.  
  
"SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN"  
  
I tried to feel for his aura. GREEN!  
  
"SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN"  
  
= EEERRRRGGGHHH where is he?!?!? =  
  
I looked around, feeling his aura stronger then ever.  
  
"SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN"  
  
Then, instinctively, I saw him.  
  
YAY!  
  
We went back to the front of the maze to find that we were last.  
  
"Where were you guys?!"  
  
Eriol laughed.  
  
"You weren't doing anything you weren't supposed to were you?"  
  
Syaoran turned red.  
  
"All because of your stupid maze Eriol. You just HAD to pull me away from Sakura, right when I felt her aura. Just so we would be last."  
  
Ah ha! So that's why his aura turned all of a sudden back there.  
  
Rrrr.........Eriol.............  
  
As it turned out, Kero and Spinel won this game also. They were dancing and romping and playing and rubbing it in.  
  
I think I'll bite both of their bubble heads off right now.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was dark, and everyone waved goodbye and yelled Happy New Year at the front of Eriol's *ahem* looks-like-a-small-apartment.  
  
I was being walked home by Syaoran, when my front door opened.  
  
It was Touya.  
  
Before he could blast out whatever he was going to say that was wrapped up in that head of his, I grabbed him by the ear, pecked a goodbye kiss on Syaoran's cheek, and shut the door.  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!~  
  
~~~~~  
  
So wad'ya think?!  
  
I know I know.......I posted it ultra early.  
  
I have to put new chapters on my other stories too before Christmas vacation ends you know!!!  
  
So I decided that it was better to put it on earlier then later, because..........  
  
Because.........  
  
Because I wanted to ok?!?!?  
  
Hehe ok.....  
  
Thanks you guys who reviewed!! You guys are the GREATEST!!! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO SPECIAL!!  
  
^______________________^  
  
hehe......  
  
'Til next time!  
  
*waves* 


End file.
